


Семья есть семья

by pylinka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brother/Brother Incest, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Verse, Гангстер AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pylinka/pseuds/pylinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дженим никогда не хотел принадлежать миру брата. Дереку же всегда было плевать на его желания.<br/>Поэтому появился Стайлз. У которого брата больше не было.<br/>Только вот Дереку на его желания было по-прежнему плевать. Как и его миру.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Дженим никогда не хотел принадлежать миру брата. Этот мир безжалостно отобрал у него почти всех, кого он любил.  
Почти всех. Всех, кроме брата. Пока.  
Кто знает, быть может, уже завтра он отберет у Дженима и его…  
И что тогда, Дженим, что тогда?!..

Поэтому, да, он не хотел принадлежать этому миру. Он всегда хотел быть нормальным.  
Дереку же всегда было плевать на его желания.

\- Семья есть семья, и семью, как и семейное дело, не выбирают, детка. – Шептал он, жестко втрахивая младшего в матрас. – Не упрямься и начинай уже вникать в суть.  
\- Где. Идут. Там и. Ссуть. – По обыкновению ёрничал Дженим, отчаянно подаваясь на каждый толчок.  
\- Ну, основную мысль ты уловил. – Смеялся Дерек в ответ, запечатывая иронично искривленные губы жарким собственническим поцелуем. – Я нуждаюсь в тебе, Дженим. Ты нужен мне рядом.  
\- Я твой. Навсегда. – Закрывал слезящиеся от избытка чувств глаза Дженим.

«Но это ничего не меняет…» – Спустя час собирая любимую сумку с выгоревшим и кое-где знатно потрескавшимся принтом Бэтмена, думал он горько.

Когда это началось? Дженим не помнил точно. Давно. Еще до гибели родителей.  
Сколько ему тогда было? Пятнадцать? Меньше? Не важно.

Просто однажды отец в очередной раз отстаивал свою территорию, и они с Дереком застряли на конспиративной квартире, откуда даже звонить запрещалось, не то что вылезать. Им даже продукты доставляли только самые верные семье боевики. Мама же тогда осталась в их загородном доме, дохаживала последние месяцы не очень легкой беременности, так что Дитон запретил ее куда-либо срывать. Поэтому их совершенно некому было остановить.  
Первая течка Дженима просто не могла выбрать более удачного времени для того, чтобы превратить двух и так не слишком здравомыслящих подростков в обезумевших от желания животных. Желания обоюдного, да простит их Бог. Ведь дело было не в течке и даже не в недостатке Дерекова самоконтроля (тогда, в девятнадцать, он у него уже был едва ли не железным) – они просто хотели друг друга, как хотят пары.  
Джениму иногда казалось, что так было всегда, поэтому он и не мог вспомнить, когда же это все началось. Оно просто было.  
И Дереку было как всегда – плевать. Плевать, что они братья – родные, кровные братья, и что это самое что ни на есть богомерзкое кровосмешение. Джениму, впрочем, тоже. Как тогда, так и впоследствии.  
Любить брата, принадлежать ему и телом, и душой стало для Дженима естественнее, чем дышать. Не звучи это так… странно, совершенно аморально, Дженим бы сказал, что всосал любовь к брату с молоком матери. Жаль, что это именно так и звучало. Отвратительно для окружающих, но так правильно, единственно правильно, для них двоих.  
Те несколько лет Дженим и по сей день считал счастливейшим временем своей жизни. Утренние поцелуи украдкой в ванной, свидания в самых захудалых ресторанчиках, кафешках и кинотеатрах на задворках, не становившихся от этого менее волшебными, и бесконечные ночи, полные горячечного шепота и приглушенных стонов в подушку.  
А потом… потом всю их семью: родных дядю и тетю с супругами, пятерых кузенов, одного с невестой, и двух кузин, отца, мать и новорожденных сестер, – подорвали на крестинах последних прямо на ступенях Кафедрального Собора. Они с Дереком, единственные, спаслись каким-то чудом. И чудо это звалось «торопливым перепихом в туалетной кабинке, пока остальные фоткаются».

И никого, и ничего не стало…

Дженим провалялся в клинике с посттравматическим стрессовым расстройством два месяца, а когда немного пришел в себя Дерек уже искупался в крови, своей и чужой, с головой.

\- Никто не смеет трогать семью Хейл! – Рычал он, притискивая дрожащего крупной дрожью Дженима к своей груди и покрывая его макушку колкими, отрывистыми поцелуями.  
\- Семью? Разве семьи состоят из двух членов? Это не семья, а какие-то ошметки. – Хотел было поправить его Дженим.

Хотел, но из сведенного судорогой горла выходил лишь какой-то полузадушенный всхлип на грани истерического смеха.  
Ошметки… как те, что они хоронили в закрытых гробах.  
Интересно, а Ардженты (ну, если хоть кто-нибудь из них остался в живых) хоронили то же самое?..

\- Не бойся, Дженим, в твою сторону теперь, после того, что я сделал с этими ублюдками, даже посмотреть будут бояться…

Дженим не стремился проверить последнее утверждение, но то, что сам стал бояться смотреть… на Дерека, знал наверняка.  
Как и делить с ним постель. Вне течек, разумеется. Потому что омега внутри Дженима, в отличие от него, принадлежать миру Дерека, как и самому Дереку, была отнюдь не против, рассматривая все, чем, как и сколько раз в день он жил, вполне себе имеющим право на существование. Дурацкая природа!  
А Дереку… да, Дереку как и прежде было плевать. Он так ничего и не заметил, слишком занятый удержанием в руках еще большей, чем при отце, власти. А вы чего ожидали?  
Который раз с ужасом ожидая вестей с очередной Дерековой сделки или разборки, он и этого уже точно не помнил, Дженим окончательно решил, что с него хватит, он устал. Устал ждать. Устал бояться.  
Он не хотел – он не будет.

Поэтому появился Стайлз. У которого брата больше не было. Ни брата, ни семьи, ни семейного дела. А значит, и выбирать тому было нечего. Разве что направление дороги.  
У него был лишь виртуозно подделанный ID на имя некоего Стайлза Стилински девятнадцати лет отроду, небольшая дорожная сумка с личными вещами, миллион долларов наличкой в одной из ячеек камеры хранения захолустной автобусной станции и еще кое-что, о чем до поры до времени даже не подозревал. То, ради чего Стайлз собирался теперь жить.

Только вот Дереку на его желания было по-прежнему плевать. Как и его миру.  
***  
\- Ну, этот, что ли, щенок Хейла? – Раздалось у Стайлза над самым ухом, а потом его резко схватили за непозволительно отросшие в последнее время темно-русые пряди и развернули лицом к больно резанувшему по глазам свету.  
\- Он вроде… А может, и не он. Ты ему зачем нос так расквасил? Не понять же теперь ничерта… – Задумчиво протянули откуда-то слева.  
\- Брыкался, сучонок, точно бешеный, даром, что омега. – Флегматично подосадовал кто-то третий. – Ну не мог же я с ним, в самом деле, как с равным обойтись? Вот и съездил пару раз легонько по мордашке, как своей дырке иногда, кто ж знал, что и этого окажется многовато?  
\- Эй, парень, как твое имя? Дженим? – Замаячила перед лицом типичная бандитская харя.

Стайлз даже на мгновение возгордился своим «несуществующим» братом – вот у кого в подчиненных ходили одни сплошь модели, что парни, что немногочисленные девушки, взять к примеру того же Джексона, специализировавшегося на «уборке» разного рода человеческого, в переносном смысле, хлама. Это, наверное, потому, что для устрашения любого без исключения врага за глаза хватало и одного Дерека. Даже нет, не так – одного движения его бровей. Впрочем, после общения с красавицей-Лидией или там, милашкой-Айзеком, одного его похерфейса нередко уже бывало достаточно для мгновенной смерти вследствие остановки сердца от ужаса. А может, из-за того, что простому обывателю очень трудно заподозрить того, кто всем своим видом олицетворяет молодость, красоту и успех, ну хоть в чем-нибудь нелегальном, кроме совсем уж абсурдных кровавых ритуалов.

Но это мы что-то отвлеклись…

\- Нахер. Иди. – Смачно сплюнул Стайлз под ноги своим похитителям.

За что вновь получил по лицу. Больно, конечно, но больше унизительно. Впрочем, спасибо уже, что не в живот. Стайлз все же еще лелеял мечту выбраться из этой заварушки живым-здоровым (попорченная слегка мордаха не в счет) и вместе с ребенком.

\- Да он это. Вишь, какой борзый?! – Снова встрял Третий.  
\- А вот мы сейчас и узнаем. – Ухмыльнулся Харя. – Звони ему, Лаки.

Черт, а ведь прошла всего каких-то пара месяцев спокойствия…  
Нет, Стайлз, конечно, всегда знал, что тем, кого Судьба взяла на карандаш еще, кажется при рождении, нечего надеяться на нормальную среднестатистически безоблачную жизнь, как бы ни хотелось обратного, и, желательно, подольше, но…  
Но ПАРА месяцев! Вы издеваетесь?!  
Похоже, в прошлой жизни (в смысле совсем прошлой, а не той, в которой остался Дерек) Стайлз был чем-то похуже младшего сына одного из главарей Нью-Йоркской мафии, трахавшимся с собственным старшим братом и собравшимся в скором времени родить этому самому брату сына.

\- Слушай сюда, щенок, я включу громкую связь, сделаю тебе знак, и ты станешь говорить.  
\- Что? – Вскинулся Стайлз.  
\- В смысле? – Подвис Харя.  
\- Ну, что говорить? О погоде в Гонолулу, уровне мирового океана, ценах на кружевное белье? – На честном глазу продолжил издеваться омега.  
\- Пацан, доиграешься! – Угрожающе зашипел тот в ответ.

Ну точно змея. Стайлз оценил.

\- Да ладно-ладно, – поднял он ладони, – я понял.

И когда гудки прервались, а на другом конце раздался родной голос, Стайлза понесло…

\- Привет, чувак, меня зовут Стайлз. Стайлз Стилински. – Не дожидаясь отмашки от похителей, зачастил он. – Нет-нет, никаких Дженимов я не знаю. И знать не хочу. Меня тут какие-то придурки походу спутали с твоим брательником, не мог бы ты объяснить им, что вышло недоразумение, а?.. Тут темно и сыро, я заболею! А болеть мне нельзя, я только месяц как поступил в универ, знаешь, какие там строгие преподы?!

Стайлз говорил, почти не слушая, что там конкретно отвечает ему Дерек, наслаждаясь уже тем, что просто слышит его. Наконец-то слышит.

Думал, перегорело. Прошло. Забылось.  
Перегорело? Прошло? Забылось?! Черта с два.  
Невозможно выплыть из пучины тому, кто утонул. Тому, кто когда-то растворился в другом существе без остатка. И ничуть об этом не жалел.

Он все говорил и говорил, не замечая, как по щекам струятся беззвучные слезы.  
Скучал, как же он скучал по нему, Господи!..

Стайлз не плакал с тех самых пор, как очнулся в больничной палате с невыносимо-белоснежными стенами и с убийственной ясностью понял, что отныне и навсегда у него не осталось никого, кроме брата. И поймал себя на поистине кощунственной мысли, что рад тому, что родители погибли, так и не узнав о них с Дереком. А значит, счастливыми.  
Он не плакал, но может, стоило?.. Быть может, если бы он дал тогда волю слезам, освободился от страхов, боли и груза вины, то не сидел бы сейчас на видавшем виды матрасе и не нес откровенного бреда, растягивая время, чтобы звонок успели отследить.

\- В общем, это, парни, давайте разбирайтесь без меня, ок? Мне еще к тесту по мировой истории готовиться!.. – Сдулся наконец Стайлз, отчаянно надеясь, что Дерек справится и спасет его из этой передряги.

А Дерек что? Дерек, конечно, справился. Ворвался в ангар в окружении своих головорезов, разметал горе-похитителей во все стороны.  
Стайлз же сидел в своем уголке, бережно прикрыв живот обеими ладонями, и старался покуда не отсвечивать.

\- Убирайся отсюда! – Рыкнул Дерек, внезапно оказываясь рядом. Рывком поднял брата на ноги и отпихнул себе за спину.  
\- Никуда я не… Что это, Дерек? – Испуганно осекся Стайлз, заметив стремительно намокающую на его груди ткань футболки.  
\- Царапина. – Отмахнулся от него тот и вновь настойчиво пихнул его в сторону выхода. – Вон, видишь Джексона, он тебя выведет отсюда, посадит в машину. А мне еще с этими молодцами потолковать надо, поверь, ты не захочешь на это смотреть. Как всегда, впрочем. Так что марш отсюда, мелочь!

Семью не вибирают, говорите?  
А вот Стайлз сейчас выберет. Раз и навсегда.

Ну, раз уж у него даже под этим новым именем не вышло выбраться из трясины под названием Дерек Хейл и его мир.  
Не очень-то и хотелось, как оказалось.

\- Никуда я от тебя больше не пойду, придурок. Как ты там вещал? Семья есть семья? Ну так вот, ты же так хотел, чтобы я стал вникать во все это дерьмо, так что получите – распишитесь. Давно пора.  
\- Идиот. – Мягко, беззлобно улыбнулся Дерек. – Стоило ли два месяца мотаться черт-те где, попасться в лапы каким-то дилетантам, схлопотать синяк под глазом, чтобы, наконец, прозреть. – Покачал он головой и раскрыл блудному брату свои объятия.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Стайлз? – Осторожно поскребся в двери ванной комнаты Айзек.  
К этому необычному выдуманному имени все, на удивление, очень быстро привыкли, и теперь называть себя Дженимом Стайлз позволял лишь Дереку. Да Лидии иногда.  
\- Чего тебе? – Спустя мгновение отозвался омега, наконец отлепившись от унитаза. – Фу, ну и рожа у вас, мистер Хейл… – Со стоном собрав себя с колен и заглянув в зеркало, поморщился он.  
\- Вы там уже два часа сидите. – Продолжил Лейхи.  
\- И что? – С отвращением стер Стайлз с губ едкую слюну.  
\- Босс звонил, спрашивал, как вы.  
\- Ну и хах я? – Полоская рот, поинтересовался он.  
\- Мне очень жаль, но Эрика сдала вас с потрохами. Поэтому на встречу вам ехать запрещено, по крайней мере, пока вас не осмотрит Дитон.  
\- Что?! – Возопил, вылетая из ванной, Стайлз. – Но это моя первая сделка, черт возьми, я так к ней готовился! Две недели, две недели во все тонкости вместе с Лидией вникал! Ты хоть понимаешь, что она все это время творила с моим мозгом?! Я не могу вот так вот запросто похерить все те нервные клетки, что она из меня высосала! Мне нужно хоть какое-то оправдание этой жертве! Я все равно попаду туда и стрясу с тушканов* столько бабла, что Дереку и не снилось, чего бы мне это ни стоило!  
\- Стоить будет не вам, а мне и всем остальным. Босс со всех нас кожу живьем сдерет, если с вами или с вашим ребенком что-то случится. – Рассудительно ответил на все это Айзек. – Поэтому помогать вам с этим делом не станет даже Скотт. В конце концов, мы убийцы, а не самоубийцы.  
\- Предатели вы, вот кто! И Дерек тоже! – Посетовал Стайлз. – И зачем я ему только признался, идиот?!..  
\- А вы и не признавались – помнится, он все почуял сам. – Невозмутимо указал ему Айзек.  
\- Чистоплюй.  
\- Так я звоню Дитону? Учтите, чем скорее он явится и осмотрит вас, тем вероятнее ваше присутствие на вожделенной встрече.  
\- Скажи ему, что если он застрянет в пробке, по примеру Дерека я сниму с него скальп.  
\- До своего, эм, «путешествия», ну, менее кровожадным, вы нравились мне гораздо больше. По этой части нам и одного Джексона хватает вот просто за глаза.  
\- Хах, да Лидия нас обоих за пояс заткнет! В общем, это, звони Алану. Я согласен на осмотр. Может, он мне каких таблеток пропишет, а то я уже, кажется, живу в ванной… – Вздохнул Стайлз.  
\- Есть, сэр.  
\- Иди ты!

Алан, конечно же, как всегда прибыл не просто быстро, а ошеломительно быстро. Стайлзу иногда всерьез хотелось проверить его машину на соответствие примерным параметрам беэтмобиля. Ну не мог никто передвигаться по загруженному Нью-Йорку с такой скоростью! Хотя еще всегда оставался вариант, что Дитон и не человек вовсе, а самый настоящий демон, а потому передвигается в пространстве и времени исключительно легко, по щелчку пальцев.

\- С тобой все в полном порядке, Дженим. – Ах да, Дитон был третьим, и последним, кому не возбранялось поминать это имя. – Немного отсроченный токсикоз, только и всего. Ничего, попьешь с месяц чай с травами, и все пройдет.  
\- Круто! Так значит, нам с малышом ничего не угрожает, и я могу ехать на рандеву с мексиканцами?  
\- А тебе ничего и не грозило, просто Дерек, как ты уже понял, сто раз проклял себя за то, что вообще пошел у тебя на поводу и назначил курировать Южный сектор. Твоя тошнота была всего лишь поводом. Он волнуется.  
\- Ну я ему устрою!.. Айзек, собирай народ, выдвигаемся, как планировали, в пять.

Со сделкой Стайлз, по своему «скромному» разумению, справился на все двести процентов. Уболтал до того, что суровые южные альфы, и впрямь сплошь Мигели, согласились удвоить трафик да еще и цену снизили чуть не в полтора раза, в замен попросив лишь разрешение на парочку собственных точек сбыта на территории Хейлов.

Дерек, взглянув на подсчет будущей прибыли, учитывая выбитые братом скидки и бонусы, только кривовато хмыкнул и потрепал младшего по голове.  
Доволен! Он мной доволен! Точно дитя малое, принялся носиться по дому воодушевленный первой победой Стайлз.  
Вскоре за ней пришла вторая, а затем третья, десятая, а после Стайлз как-то незаметно сбился и перестал считать.  
Правда, где-то месяцев с пяти беременности, когда его живот с каждым днем стал все более недвусмысленно округляться, Дерек все же запретил брату лично присутствать на деловых встречах, как сомнительных, так и вполне легальных, касавшихся «белого» бизнеса.

\- Считаешь, беременного омегу никто и слушать не станет? Так я тебе покажу, на что они способны! – Пытался бунтовать Стайлз.  
\- Нет, Дженим. Это не потому, что я тебя недооцениваю, уж я-то прекрасно знаю, на что ты способен, беременный ты там или нет. Просто не хочу, чтобы какое-нибудь невоспитанное хамло вдруг испортило тебе настроение. – Объяснил Дерек свою позицию.  
\- Разве они могут, слабаки?!  
\- А кто на днях явился ко мне с требованием немедленно поставить метку, сделав честным омегой, иначе отрежет яйца?  
\- Это все противный Мэтт Дэлер! Он прямо с порога посмел отказаться вести переговоры с кинутой подстилкой, но это еще ладно – он нашего сына ублюдком назвал, вот это уже был явный перебор! Я ему за малыша правый глаз почти выцарапал! – Наполовину пожаловался, наполовину похвастался Стайлз.  
\- В том-то и дело, мелкий. Не можешь же ты драться со всеми, кто не в курсе, что кто тут кого и бросал, так это ты?  
\- Черт, ты опять?! – Досадливо поморщился Стайлз. – Ты мне этот побег теперь до конца жизни припоминать будешь?! Сказал же, никуда я от тебя больше не денусь, даже не надейся!  
\- Уж постарайся. – Смирно кивнул Дерек и добавил, трагично хватаясь за грудь: – Второго раза я не переживу.  
\- Пс-с-с, Дерек, сердце слева. – Покатился Стайлз со смеху.  
\- Язва. – Вздохнул старший Хейл и, подняв свое весело хихикающее сокровище на руки, отнес в спальню, чтобы заняться нежным беременным сексом.

Ибо привычную, почти животную, еблю с тасканием Стайлза по всем мало-мальски подходящим поверхностям им обоим со вздохом пришлось отложить до лучших времен. Не то чтобы альтернатива сильно отличалась, разве что в роли поверхности теперь неизменно выступала удобная широкая кровать с ортопедическим матрасом, а в остальном это был все тот же крышесносный трах.

Все было хорошо, жизнь шла своим чередом. Стайлз все больше убеждался в том, что, несмотря ни на что, находится на своем месте. Подростковый бунт прошел, кажется, еще тогда, когда Стайлз осознал, что затяжелел. Те придурки, похитившие его прямо в кампусе университета, лишь подтвердили много лет вбиваемую в него Дереком истину – семья, нет ничего дороже семьи. Даже такой неправильной, как у них.

Нет. Ничего. Дороже.

А ведь однажды вечером Стайлз ее почти лишился.

В тот день его с самого утра тревожило какое-то неясное предчувствие. Дерек же как всегда был спокоен и отвратительно бодр, когда надевал легкий бронежилет.

\- Не уходи! – Впервые в сознательной жизни взмолился Стайлз, не в силах противиться чему-то глубинному, что настойчиво толкало вцепиться в брата всеми четырьмя конечностями и никуда не отпускать, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не грянет Апокалипсис.  
\- Всего одна встреча, детка. Я вернусь еще до обеда. – Бережно притянул его к себе Дерек, поцеловав в губы и успокаивающе погладив по круглому, гордо выпирающему животу. – Не бойся, это рядовая сделка. Совершенно обычная.  
Стайлз сделал вид, что поверил, в отличие от Дерека:  
\- Не скучай и не тревожься, я быстро. Велеть привезти Лидию?  
\- Нет. Я… Пусть лучше Скотт зайдет. Опробуем ту игру, что ты подарил мне на прошлое Рождество, я ведь ее так и не… В общем, иди уже! – Оттолкнул его от себя омега, старательно пряча неизвестно почему стремительно наполняющиеся слезами глаза.  
\- Я люблю тебя. – Шепнул Дерек в лохматую со сна макушку и, не дожидаясь ответного признания, скрылся за дверью.

Только Стайлз все же ответил:  
\- Мы тебя тоже. Больше всего на свете. Правда, малыш?..

Только ни до обеда, ни даже после ужина Дерек так и не вернулся. Зато вернулся натянутый точно струна Айзек, весь в крови, слишком призрачно знакомой крови.

Стайлз все понял еще до того, как он, широко облизав сухие обметанные губы, покаянно произнес:  
\- В нас стреляли. Пара ребят погибла, Бойд ранен, не смертельно. Босс…  
\- Что с Дереком? Что с ним, Айзек? Он мертв? Говори!!! – Под конец сорвался на отчаянный крик Стайлз.  
\- Четыре пули. Две в легком, одна в печени, третья прошла по касательной, задев височную кость. Его сейчас оперируют наши лучшие хирурги. Плохо то, что к моменту госпитализации он уже потерял полгаллона** крови и ни разу не приходил в сознание. Это крайне фигово. Он хоть и суперальфа, а все же не бессмертный.  
Стайлзу очень, вот прям очень-преочень захотелось упасть в обморок. Но он не мог. Не имел права. Его люди нуждались в нем. Дерек в нем нуждался.  
\- Кто? – С трудом выдавил из себя омега. – С кем он собирался заключать сделку?  
\- Это не они, Стайлз. Точно. Какая-то третья сторона. Лидия с Джексоном уже работают над этим. О месте встречи знало лишь несколько человек, вычислить крысу не составит большого труда, а через нее мы обязательно выйдем на заказчика.  
\- Черт. Черт! Брать живьем. Я лично. Сам. – До побеления костяшек сжав руки в кулаки, приказал Стайлз, и взглядом его, кажется, можно было сжигать и вешать целые города.  
\- Есть… босс. – С небольшой заминкой перед последним словом, ответил Айзек.  
«Кровь – не водица» – Поежился он.  
\- А пока, отвези меня к Дереку.  
\- Но вас вряд ли пустят дальше приемного. Тем более в вашем положении.  
\- Плевать! – Снова сорвался Стайлз, но тут же, почти мгновенно, взял себя в руки: – Просто делай, что я велю, Айзек. Я обещал ему. Быть рядом. И я, черт возьми, буду. Когда он откроет глаза. А он их обязательно откроет, даже не сомневайся.   
\- Слушаюсь, босс.

Дерек очнулся на третий день после сложнейшей многочасовой операции и первое, что услышал – это почти дословно собственную фразу, произнесенную когда-то давным-давно:  
\- Не бойся, Дерек, я разобрался с этими ублюдками. Нью-Йорк надолго запомнит. – Бережно поглаживая себя по животу, сказал Стайлз и мягко, любяще улыбнулся: – Никто не смеет трогать семью Хейл!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * – американское прозвище мексиканцев.  
> ** – примерно два литра, это почти смертельно.


End file.
